


Bored

by ohaven



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Temporary Character Death, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohaven/pseuds/ohaven
Summary: When Reader destroys the BLU Engineer's sentry, the BLU Engie manages to pin her. He's obviously bored, and geniuses can do bad things when they're bored.





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> engineer lowkey reminds me of sherlock

The RED [Callname] had just taken out the BLU Sentry Gun with an amazing fleet of bullets, enabling her team to come down the spiral staircase of 2fort and take the briefcase. She grinned proudly at the destruction, memorizing the random pattern of bent metal scattered every which way on the ground. 

She smirked evilly. She wasn’t finished with her destruction yet. The mercenary reloaded her gun and started to shoot the dispenser too, but stopped midway. 

Why should Scout and Soldier be the ones to take the briefcase? She turned back towards the table, ignoring the sparks flying from the damaged dispenser, and stepped towards the intelligence. Her hand shot out to grab it, but a noise made her freeze. 

Another sentry had magically appeared on the ground where the old one was, and it was slowly building itself up to level one. The [Callname]’s eyes narrowed, raising her gun before the sentry could take its first form. 

As soon as she placed her finger on the trigger, a strong force collided with her side, and they skidded into the hallway near the briefcase room. Her gun fell from her hands as she landed on the ground with an audible gasp. Her face hit the carpet, and she scrambled to grab her gun; but she growled when she was it was kicked out the reach. 

“Well, I’m surprised you ain’t a spy,” he began, “but you still managed to destroy my sentry.” The BLU Engineer shoved the shotgun he was holding up against the girl’s temple, causing a hiss to tear out of her throat.

She hadn’t recognized him until he spoke, although southern drawl of the BLU Engie was a little deeper than her team’s Engineer. The BLU Engie was a slightly taller and leaner than her Engineer, with his beard was usually shaved to rid the look of a five o'clock shadow. He wasn’t equipped with his standard overalls and gear either. He was also dressed rather casually: brown cargo pants, blue collared button up with his emblem on the pocket, and a white shirt barely visible underneath. His hard hat, still worn backwards, seemed more crooked than usual.

He was obviously bored. His state of casual dress brought her to the conclusion that _he didn’t even want to be here_. He was a practical genius who had to be cooped up all day protecting a supposedly important briefcase. To make things worse for him, hardly anyone had come around to get killed by his murderous machine. No wonder he was bored.

And if she remembered correctly, her team told her the BLU Engineer does some scary things when he’s bored.

“You don’t go messin’ with a man’s sentry,” he growled angrily, continuing his verbal assault. He snarled aggressively at the girl under him, his knees against her shoulders, effortlessly imprisoning her beneath him. “I don’t advise you go back into that room, ‘cause my little gun’s just gonna shoot you right up.” 

The [Callname] scoffed. “Whatever,” she spat stubbornly. “My team’s going to get this briefcase soon. They’re coming right over. You may get to kill me this time, but I’m just gonna respawn and keep on coming back!” 

The Engineer grumbled before smashing the barrel of his shotgun against the girl’s head again. “Missy, death by shotgun is just an easy way out. I can’t let you go on havin’ that.” 

She glared at him. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Every syllable she spoke was laced with hatred. 

The BLU Engie’s angry frown suddenly shifted into a dark, frightening smile. The RED merc’s hard glare faltered into one of uncertainty. 

The man threw his shotgun to the side, the smirk growing increasingly evident on his face while the girl’s reflected her steadily rising fear. 

The Engie grabbed her by the legs and pulled them closer to him. Friction caused burns and sparks to eat at the top layer of her skin, forcing the [Callname] to groan quietly as the rough concrete scraped against her back. 

“Your Engie may be nice n’ treat you like a lady,” he growled quietly. “But I ain’t nice like him. I build my guns to be twice as mean.”

The BLU Engie dropped to his knees and hovered over her, wrapping both hands tightly around her neck.

“That makes me a mean man,” he chuckled. “Instead of dyin’ the easy way, you’re gonna die in the worst way.”

The [Callname] gasped and clawed at the hands on her neck, trying to pry the choking hands away. The BLU Engie was simply too strong, however, and the RED mercenary was already starting to see splotches.

“Darlin’, I’m only like this because you destroyed my sentry.” His voice was eerily soft and calm as he removed his hands from her throat to stroke her face. She whimpered, struggling, as he lightly ran his calloused hand against the blush on her cheek. His face soon morphed into a dark expression, and he continued, “And I’m gonna make sure you ain’t gonna do it again.” 

The [Callname] paled, the blood rushing from her face at a record-breaking speed. Her words were caught in her throat from fear, so she tried to convey her message by flailing frantically from under him. 

The BLU Engie simply laughed. 

He grabbed her by her hips and ground his pelvis into hers, and the girl _screamed_. She kicked, she twisted, and she whirled to get out of the Engineer’s grasp, but he pressed his hands against her ribs harshly, keeping her on the floor.

When the RED mercenary ran out of energy, the BLU Engie was able to unbuckle her cargo pants and pull them down, along with her underwear. He chuckled, as if he was plotting something, and the RED team member looked up to see what he was laughing about. She barely lifted her head before she felt him pressing his rough thumb to her clit.

The [Callname] shook violently, her hands clenching into fists as she tried to use the pain of her fingernails to distract herself from the feeling of a mortal enemy touching her clit with one hand, and the other hovering near the shotgun discarded within his arm’s length.

The Engie stroked her clit for a few more seconds before he clicked his tongue in mock disapproval. 

“Now, what is this?” His voice held a hint of disgusting laughter. “You’re wet.” 

The girl whined pitifully. Why was she wet? This situation was not supposed to make her wet. 

The Engie simply smirked at the noise. Keeping one hand pressed on her shoulder to prevent her from escaping, he reached down and unzipped his cargo pants. He pulled out his fully erect cock, red and hot with arousal. It made the [Callname] want to gag, but instead, she just stared. He wrapped a large hand around his member, pumping slowly as he looked down at the girl eyeing him.

“Like what you see, Darlin’?” The Engineer’s chuckles were sadistic and merciless. The [Callname] narrowed her eyes, pretending to be stronger than she knew she actually was. 

She spat in his face. 

With a feral growl, the Engineer’s hand was gone from her shoulder and now pressing back up against her neck. He sneered at her, “Like it or not, you’re gonna feel it.”

He lined himself up, and in an instance, his hips had snapped against hers, uniting them by their lower halves in a way she didn’t want _at all_.

“Please,” she begged when he pulled his hands from her throat. Tears were spilling from the sides of her cheeks as he began a remarkable pace. “Please stop, I don’t want this.” 

Her words fell on deaf ears. The Engineer was eerily quiet as she pleaded with him, first weakly pounding on his chest with her fists, then resorting to clawing his shirt. He reacted to none of it; he was clearly focused on looking where they were joined. He was watching, his eyes hardening at his cock moving in, then out, in, then out.

“Do ya hate me yet?” As he thrusted hurriedly into her, his voice was rough with something the girl couldn’t identify. “If you do, ain’t that great! We were hired to hate each other. We were hired to want each other dead.” 

The [Callname] mewled helplessly, sobbing wildly at the wet sounds coming from the movements down below. She couldn’t deny it any longer; there was a familiar and unwanted knot in her abdomen, rapidly forming as her rival pounded into the spot that made her see splotchy colors on the white ceiling. 

Her mouth slipped open, and she was ashamed to hear herself gasping for breath. Every breathy moan that he twisted out of her grew more sharp with the way he hammered into her: brutal, and never-slowing. 

He was freakishly quiet. Occasionally, he would grunt or taunt her with his cruel words, but other than that, he seemed cold and distant as he rutted into her with the wicked speed of a dog in heat. The only sounds in the hallway were the beeps from the sentry in the briefcase room, her sobs, and the slap of skin on skin. 

His goggles didn’t do enough to hide the evil expression on his face as he grinded his pelvis into hers, seemingly fascinated with the way he moved against her. She understood now. A bored man, with a brain as brilliant as Dell fucking Conagher, was a dangerous man.

She sobbed a little louder, screwing her eyes shut to prevent herself from seeing his face, but she still saw lights behind her eyelids and felt the way his thrusting nurtured the need to release the coil inside her.

She clenched around him.

He made a grunt that sounded a little strained. “No, no Darl’, not yet...not yet.” He moved even faster now, his mouth opening to release little pants and take in startled breaths of air. “Hold on now, not ye-” 

She came then, sobbing at how humiliated she felt and how wrongfully good the experience was. Her walls tightened around the Engineer’s cock, and he pulled out and spilled his seed onto the floor with a groan. 

The [Callname] curled herself in a fetal position, holding herself and gently rocking her body as if to calm her distorted senses. She paid no attention to the Engineer tucking himself back into his pants and grabbed the shotgun. 

She froze when she felt the barrel of the gun against her temple once more. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to die the hard way, for now. She will get her revenge later. 

As soon as she could stop crying. 

The bullets scattered, pierced into her brain, and fractured her skull; then she was sent back into the familiar limbo before she respawns.


End file.
